A need exists for a system for use with natural gas wells, oil wells, and other wells that emit at least some gas or vapor that can handle high pressure gas streams while simultaneously enabling a quick accurate analysis of a homogenous mix of the emitted fluid stream.
A need exists for a system that enables workers proximate to a drilling site to be immediately aware of the presence of a combustible gas, such as hydrogen and take precautions to prevent explosions or the loss of life.
A further need exists for a system for sampling gas and vapor which uses a modular gas trap that is easy to manufacture, to repair, and to install in the field.
A need exists for a gas analysis system with a gas trap that is strong, is able to stand up independently, and is able to withstand physical impacts in the field.
A need exists for a gas system that can be monitored remotely in areas with terrorist activity, such as Iraq, to reduce potential for human harm at a remote and dangerous location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.